The Right Way
by MargeryDoe
Summary: After seeing Kalin for the first time since they had broken up as a gang, Jack recalls his feelings about the incident, the fear, pain, panic that had swirled around in his chest. With this knowledge, Jack sees clearly what he feels for Yusei. Two Shot.
1. Jack's Feelings

Author's Note: (: Enjoy, R&R please :D

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of the characters used in this fanfiction.

* * *

"Yusei?" Jack called down the stairs that led into the dim garage, his purple eyes flickering back and forth to see if he could catch any movement that might instigate that his raven haired friend might be down there.

There was no answer but Jack knew that Yusei wasn't one much for talking and could get pretty occupied with his duel runner. With a sigh, he hadn't even been the one that had been looking for Yusei in the first place, Jack began down the stairs. Stupid Akiza, needing to have an_ important_ talk with Yusei and all that. Couldn't she send one of the annoying little twins instead?

Jack's shoes met the concrete with a small scraping sound and he noticed the lights were off. _Strange_, he thought, _Yusei was almost always down here in his spare time._ The lights took a second to finally flicker on dimly when Jack flipped the switch and he glanced across the room for Yusei.

He blinked, slightly surprised when he found Yusei, sleeping on the worn out couch over against the wall. The raven haired boy still had that calm, collected look on his face, even when sleeping.

Jack stared at him from across the room for a moment, feeling an overwhelming squeeze in his chest. Memories flooded back from when Yusei and he had still run in a gang. _When Kalin was still around and still pretending to be our friend._ Jack added bitterly before stepping forward, walking across the dirty concrete towards Yusei.

On the small table next to the couch, a picture frame sat with an old photo of the old gang. Crow, Kalin, Yusei and Jack, the whole crew smiling and looking as though nothing could ever break them apart. _Foolish._ Jack frowned, grabbing up the picture frame then slamming it back down onto the table, face down.

"I'll never forgive you." Jack muttered quietly, thinking about Kalin. Betrayal, pain, anger. They were all emotions Jack felt smother him whenever Kalin came to mind. The fact that he was trying to hurt Yusei made him the most angry but the fact that he had succeeded brought fear and worry on in a crazy wave of emotions that made Jack have the need to sit down.

Yusei shifted, rolling his shoulders slightly while letting a sleepy sigh escape his lips. Jack frowned heavily, thinking back on the day that Yusei got hurt. All the panic that had bubbled up into his throat when he watched the bike lose control and Yusei roll across the ground at more than just a couple miles per hour. The former friend and current maniac still laughing while Yusei laid still on the ground.

Jack couldn't help his want, no, his NEED to see the scar. To see the kind of pain Yusei had to go through because of Kalin. Jack WANTED to hate Kalin, for everything, he wanted to feel disgust and loathing whenever Kalin's name even flickered across his mind. So he would never have to watch Yusei get hurt. And he would never have to feel the same kind of helplessness again.

He found his hand was already pushing up Yusei's thin shirt. _No stopping now._

The scar was long, and a bit jagged but it wasn't ugly. No matter how much Jack wished he could call it disgusting, it wasn't. The skin that formed the scar was a darker color than Yusei's normal skin and Jack couldn't help but trail his fingers along it. _Smooth._

"Mm..." Yusei turned his head to the side slightly in response to Jack running his fingers across his torso but didn't awake. The blonde couldn't believe that Kalin had left this permanent mark on Yusei's body. It was a scar that would probably follow Yusei close to forever. Some part of Jack was disgusted that someone would even think of wanting to scar another person in such a way but the other part enviously wished that he had been the one. The one to leave such a blow on the raven haired, dueling champion, so he could never forget him.

He hated that part of himself. It was wrong to want to hurt Yusei, just so he wouldn't forget Jack. But at the same time...Jack thought silently as he leaned down to place a kiss on the scar, _it was normal to want such a thing._

It was normal to want the person that you loved to never forget you. _And someday_, Jack decided, pulling Yusei's shirt back down, _I'll tell you the right way. I won't stoop as low as Kalin. And I'll do the right thing._ Jack nodded to himself as he turned back off the light, beginning back up the steps, _I'll wait for your answer._

_

* * *

_Author's Note: ...Maybe I'm a simple minded person...Give me your opinions, I'd love to hear from youu(:


	2. Yusei's Feelings

Author's Note: Well, I hadn't actually planned on doing a sequel to the oneshot, but you all inspired me to work hard and make one (: This one is from Yusei's point of view, its about his feelings about his injury and how he feels about Jack. Please enjoy (:

Special thanks to... Queenhelba, Oborochann339, kellyQ, Sister Of The Pharaoh and bb-s for supporting me and this fanfiction :D

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of the characters in this fanfiction.

* * *

It was dark. But then again, it was the middle of the night, of course it was dark. And Yusei was awake, unable to sleep because he was unable to forget and ease the anxiety in his chest.

"Nn.." Yusei groaned, biting his bottom lip. He wanted to be able to sleep throughout the night without the worry. The worry that Kalin wasn't the first of many friends that he wasn't going to be able to save. The raven haired dueler put his hands over his eyes, gritting his teeth. He felt weak and the situation seemed hopeless.

How could he save others when he couldn't even save himself? The scar across his torso was the proof. He had been so confident that he could help Kalin and all it ended in was pain and humiliation. Painful memories and horrible accusations that Yusei could only try to deny._ I did the right thing. I did the right thing. So why does it hurt so much?_

Pushing himself into sitting position, Yusei grimaced. Sometimes the scar ached with dulled but emotionally unbearable pain._ Kalin was trying to destroy himself, I went the right way. It was for his own good, he was...IS my friend. Why won't it stop hurting?_ Yusei felt himself grab his shirt in front of the scar tightly as if it would make the throbbing ache disappear.

It didn't, it wouldn't. He was fully aware of that, maybe he just hoped...just a little.

_Insecure._ It was the word that came to mind when Yusei thought about himself. And maybe the others could see it, maybe they couldn't but they were treating him with caution. As if acting..._normal_ could hurt him in a way. As if acting friendly and happy could break him.

Yusei stepped out of bed and sighed, he probably wasn't going to get to sleep with all these thoughts running around in his head. Maybe if he just sat downstairs for awhile, he could clear his head. As the raven haired boy came down the stairs, he noticed the lights to the kitchen were on. He knew it was late and nobody was usually up at this hour. Not that seeing the light didn't make him slightly relieved.

Jack was leaning back against the counter with a cup of coffee in hand, staring out a window above the sink. When he heard the soft sounds of Yusei's bare feet against the floor, he looked over and said in his thick accent, "Oh, Yusei. Didn't expect you to be up at this hour."

Yusei half smiled and stepped farther into the light, "Same goes for you, Jack."

The blonde shrugged casually and took a sip from his steaming cup. They stood in silence as he did so, then for several moments longer afterward.

Jack eyed a chair then glanced to Yusei who seemed a bit out of sorts. "Want a cup of coffee then? It doesn't look like you'll be getting much more sleep in the state you're in." Jack reached for another mug, waiting for Yusei's answer.

As he slid into a chair at the table, Yusei nodded, smiling softly again, "That'd be nice."

Maybe everyone else was treating him like an child, afraid that one slip of a tongue could break Yusei's will but Jack seemed to think nothing of it all. He acted the same way to Yusei, he acted like a support beam, a friend.

Jack slid the coffee cup across the table to Yusei and sat down across him, "You know, we haven't had a good deul in a while. How 'bout it? After your coffee of course."

The normality that Jack so casually expressed was appreciated and Yusei could only nod once, so overwhelmed with gratitude.

His head was clear and his scar didn't ache anymore.

"Thanks, Jack." Yusei whispered into his cup. He was glad he'd found Jack down in the kitchen at this early time, glad that Jack was always just Jack, glad that the person he loved understood him so well.

* * *

Author's Note: (:


End file.
